Desperate
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: A long overdue one shot requested by Bajor10! Sorry this took me so long to write! Also thanks to MistressDaisy94 for helping me with the intro!


Jamie Szanytr sat alone in an otherwise crowded bar that she couldn't remember the name of; not that she really cared to. All she cared about at that moment was getting away. She needed to escape the cruel reality that was her life. Her boyfriend, Marc LoMonaco, known to the world as Bully Ray, had dumped her; some nerve he had! Did he not know who she was?! Her in ring name was Velvet Sky; one of the most well known Knockouts in history and a former member of the Beautiful People. Speaking of Beautiful People, her best friend, well she thought they were best friends, Lauren William (better known as Angelina Love) didn't even care about her!

Not only did Velvet get dumped, no that wasn't enough. She was fired from TNA a few months prior. Ugh. Her inebriated mind flashes back to that night. TNA had their annual Feast or Fired Match where four lucky people grab a briefcase hung from a pole in each corner of the ring. Then, they grab a random number. One of them has a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, one has a shot at the TNA Tag Team Championship, one for the X-Division championship and the other... Well the holder of this case loses their TNA contract.

Velvet wanted to help her on screen boyfriend Robbie E of the BroMan, so she retrieved a briefcase for him. However; that plan bit her in the ass when Robbie demanded she opened it and found the 'tired' slip inside it. Seven years in the company; gone. She was absolutely heartbroken and to make matters worse, her supposed best friend had just brushed her off. It didn't even matter to her. It was devastating knowing that everyone she thought cared about her didn't anymore. She felt like it was all a lie. She honestly wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until her eyes couldn't produce the tears. But, drinking her problems away sounded so much better. Crowded bars meant that there were enough men to make her forget about Marc and her supposed friends.

She had just downed her 3rd shot of whiskey. She'd had a beer or two before that as well and now she was ready to dance. She was ready to grind up on some stranger and let him make her forget everything but his name. "Get Low" by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boyz blares through the speakers of the bar. 'Fuck yeah! I love this song!' Jamie thinks as she makes her way to the middle of the dance floor. Without a care in the world, she moves to the beat. Her hour glass figure swaying sexily to the beat pulsing through her veins.

She feels eyes on her and she looks in the general direction of her audience. He's standing against the wall; glaring at her with his best bedroom stare. She vaguely thinks she knows who he is, but she doesn't care. She puts her hands on her hips, holding her head up with confidence and her chest puffing outward. She walks toward him. When she gets to him, she presses her back up against his chest and continues to grind. She doesn't care about anything at that moment. It feels like it's just the two of them in that instance. He whispers in her ear 'You definitely got some moves, baby.' She whimpers. Her body is pulsing with the sexual tension between them. She grabs his hand and shoves it between her legs. His hand flexes when he feels that she's already wet for him. He bites her neck; hard. She moans then. She abruptly turns around to face him. She knows she'll sound like a desperate slut, but she doesn't care. She needs sex. She needs him. Colby aka Seth Rollins. As she looks him in the eye, she presses her index finger to his lips.

"Don't say another word. Just take me home. Your home. Take me there and fuck me. No pleasantries before or after. Nothing slow and sweet. I want you to rough me up. Give me everything you got. You understand?' She holds his gaze the entire time. He simply nods his head. He takes her hand and pulls her through the bar and out the front door to his car. Once in the car, she sheds her skinny jeans and thong, then opens his pants. She deep throats him quickly and sloppily and then promptly straddles his lap. He slides inside her and fills her up deliciously. He gathers his wits about him and starts to drive towards his house; praying there are no cops out on the road. As he drives, she rides his cock. Jamie buries her head into his neck to muffle her sounds. Her pussy is dripping steadily on his lap. He hits a bump which makes him unintentionally slide further into her. At this, she throws her head back and screams; her orgasm taking over her body. He pulls into his driveway while she's in the throes of ecstasy and he just watches. Her neck stretched back, her mouth wide open with her noises, her abs even more pronounced from the tensing of muscles, her thighs clenching sporadically against his, her nails scratching along his shoulders. It's all he can do not to cum inside her.

He shuts the car off as she finally calms down. Their both breathing heavy. She leans in to whisper in his ear even though it's just the two of them. 'What are you waiting for baby? Carry me inside, throw me on your bed, and fuck me until I can't even form a coherent sentence. He does a quick check to make sure no ones outside even though he knows no one is since it's so late. Then, he does as asked. He gently slides out of the car with her still in his lap. His hands go to her ass to hold her properly and she bounces as they walk. Up the driveway, into the house, and up a flight of stairs. He thinks he's going to keel over from not cumming. They finally reach the bed and he drops her onto it.

He gets on top of her and he's back inside her with one sharp thrust. It takes Jamie's breath away. "God Colby! You're so big baby! Fat cock fills my pussy so damn good! Yes baby!' She reaches down to find her clit; hoping to bring on her second orgasm quickly. He grabs her wrist and pins it above her head.

'You wanted fast. You wanted rough. Well, you got it bitch! You're gonna cum from me and me only. My cock, my hands, my mouth. Me! You got that?' He's speaking through gritted teeth. Jamie nods vigorously. All too soon, he pulls out of her pussy and straddles her face. He cums all over her chin, lips, cheeks, and some in her hair. She smiles at him. He slides down and suctions his lips around her pussy. Then, he thrusts his tongue in; alternating between sucking and tongue fucking. Her body starts to tremble. It's so good. Her hands flex against the bed spread. He can tell she's close already. She can't speak when can only mutter tiny whimpers.

'You wanna cum, slut? Huh? You do, don't you? But you won't. Not until I say so. Fuck, you look so good right now. Giving in to my every touch; my every word. If you continue to be a good girl, I'll let you cum soon. Maybe' and with that he continues to eat her out.

He finally tells her she can cum. She lets go. Her cum drenching the sheets and his mouth. As she comes back down, she realizes he didn't swallow. He slowly crawls up to hover over her. Then, he opens his mouth and her juices drip slowly out; covering her face where his previous orgasm had started to dry. When it's all out, he kisses her. A deep, tongue filled raunchy kiss. Then, her pushes her off the bed and speaks.

'Thanks for the fuck, Jamie. It was nice to see you again.' He laughs mockingly as she goes to the bathroom to wash her face. Without another word she re dresses and slips out of the room calling a cab. She seems to only have one thought in mind... 'Best idea ever!'


End file.
